Trapped
by Raven's Priestess
Summary: A Dramione fanfic. It's 5 years after the death of Voldemort both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy work at the Department of Mysteries. Hermione had been single for a while and was open for something new. Draco just wanted something real. An accident happens where they are trapped in a room with an endless supply of food, water, a working shower, and toilet. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped**

 **A Dramione fanfic. It is 5 years after the death of Voldemort both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy work at the Department of Mysteries. Hermione had been single for a couple years and was open for something new. Draco just wanted something real and was tired of the bimbos his mother threw at them. An accident happens where they are trapped in a room with an endless supply of food, water, a working shower, and toilet. What will happen next?**

 **Rating: T [suggestive scenes, and light cussing] may or may not progress to Mature but I will advise you if that happens.**

 **Pairings: [Draco, Hermione] , [Harry, Ginny] , [Ron, Lavender]**

 **Themes: Romance, Friendship**

 **A/N: This isn't my first story, but this is my first Harry Potter based story. I'm not sure where I'm going to take this story so let's just see where it goes. If you have any ideas let me know, I'm free to suggestions. But please remember to be kind.**

 **P.S.**

 **This is a short chapter, I am just doing this because of the great stopping point and to see how you guys think about this. And also just FWI I will be pretty sporadic with updates, just wanted to warn you guys.**

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione was late.

She was literally running to her office at the Department of Mysteries. Work always started exactly at 8 o'clock on the dot. Ever since she graduated her apprenticeship 3 years ago she hadn't been late. Not once.

What had gone wrong?

Things just seemed to randomly stop her in her place and it didn't help that today was the anniversary of when she found out her parents were murdered.

It all started this morning. As she made her way to the floo she spilled her coffee all over her robes and had to waste 5 minutes cleaning up the mess and changing. Over the past couple years her caffeine intake had been increasing, she knew it was bad for her but falling sleep at work was worse. The reason for her exhaustion was the nightmares. Her nightmares were made up of all sorts of things, but they all had one thing in common. The war. The war left its mark on everyone, her mark was just a little more noticeable. The scar that graced her left arm was immune to any type of concealment charm or cream. Only after 5 years of dealing with it did she finally begin to accept and get used to her scar.

Her day from hell continued once she got to work.

As she got to the Ministry Hermione was dragged into a painfully long conversation with the Minister. While Kingsly was a very nice man, he could be dreadfully boring. This made him great at politics but horrible at small talk. As time passed Hermione grasped that he had recently got a cat and was telling her stories about how 'fluffy' liked to play with his socks which he found adorable. Even though she was late Hermione couldn't just walk away, it was the Minister for merlin's sake.

Once the conversation reached its natural end it was 8:05.

Hermione ran down the many corridors until she reached the only elevator that reached to the Department of Mysteries. And then she ran to her office which was at the end of the hallway. By the time she got there she was panting. Hermione paused at the doorway, holding her chest as she looked around the room to see that she missed the giving out of assignments.

New assignments were distributed every Monday, and of course Hermione was done with her previous assignment. It helped that the Ministry to save money decided to pay its officers by with each successful assignment that was completed. Hermione always made a point to get to the office 10 minutes early on the Mondays when she needed a new assignment. And of course the best assignments were given out first, and therefore the worst was last.

Hermione's eyes scanned across the room they finally settled on one of their newest officers, Draco Malfoy.

While Hermione understood his upbringing, and the decisions he made she could never fully feel comfortable around him. This was one of those lingering effects of the war. In her nightmares Draco often made appearances. He was always staring at her with frightened eyes; tears were streaming down his face as he just stood there. This affected her so much because during the actual event she had locked on to his eyes and stared at him the entire time. She had the mentality that if they were going to kill me, he would have to look me in the eyes while it happened.

Thankfully Draco had been nothing but courteous to his co-workers, but what he had done in the war had changed the way people viewed and for the most part it was for the worse. People never really understood what Draco had to go through. So they just assumed he was guilty, and treated him as such. Hermione had testified on his defense at his trial, and he truly seemed remorseful for his actions unlike other purebloods he grew up with. On a brighter note Draco had recently finished his parole and was only a few years behind Hermione, career wise.

"I guess it's just you and me, Granger. Come on, I'll show you what we were assigned." Draco said cautiously.

For a second Hermione was confused but then she remembered that junior officers had to be accompanied by a senior officer, Hermione guessed that she was the last officer to come in.

Damn it.

Draco nervously glanced at her; a feeling of dread overwhelmed his body. He had never truly felt comfortable around her. Draco could never get over the guilt that racked his mind and body whenever he saw her. But he was determined to get over this feeling. He had made his amends to all he hurt physically and emotionally, he shouldn't have to feel like this anymore. Draco shoved these feelings of confusion and guilt into the back of his mind and walked to where Granger was standing.

She looked exhausted but beautiful. Her cheeks were pink with exertion, her hair was elegantly plaited into a single braid that went down to the small of her back, and it wasn't frizzy like it was in school but actually very smooth looking. Her robes were a beautiful hazel color; it seemed to reflect different colors varying from green to brown as she walked underneath the lights of the office. He was so captured by her appearance that he almost missed her saying.

"Let me just set down my things down in my office and then we can go." She quickly left the main room to her office and was back within a matter of seconds.

Draco gathered the paper that detailed their mission off his desk. It just had the room number and to wait for Hermione Granger to come and have her work with him. Having short messages describing what he needed to do was nothing new to him, but he had a weird feeling about this. But it was probably nothing, so he pushed the feeling away.

As Hermione walked back to the room she could see a faint smile grace Malfoy's face. It wasn't the sneer that was so commonly thrown at her during her Hogwarts years. I was a small lift of the lips like he was remembering something fond. Now that she really got a look at him she could see that some things have changed. He looked quite fit in his charcoal grey suit. He had on a black button up shirt and a purple tie. Smart. He wore a non-house color on. Even though both of them have been out of Hogwarts for many years people still hold old house grudges. And in Malfoy's case, he didn't need any more reason to be picked on by his peers.

"So what's the assignment?" Hermione asked to break the awkward silence.

"Uh, we have to go to room 8-137 and will get further notice once there." Draco said, he hated that they hadn't given more details, but they wouldn't want to short him again with him working with the Golden Girl.

Right?

"Well, that's lovely. I guess we should get going then." Hermione said her voice lased with sarcasm. Hermione wasn't sure when or why she became so sarcastic, but it's probably because of all the political bullshit she has to deal with on an almost weekly basis. Now frustrated she quickly led the way to the elevator and Draco tried to keep up.

"Damn, Granger slow down. Where's the fire?" joked Draco. He would never admit this to anyone but he was having a hard time keeping up with her. Her expression changed to frustration before she bolted. Draco guessed she wasn't to pleased to be working with him, great.

"I was already late this morning, and now we wasted time dilly-dallying in the office when we could have started whatever this project is." She huffed as she continued at the same speed. She had wasted most of her grocery money at the pub last night trying to drink the entire Thames. She had never been great at dealing with this particular day, but this year it just seemed worse. As if something horrible was bound to happen. This also led to her being late this morning, thus making today even more horrible.

Neither of them talked the rest of the way to the room in question.

Draco was hoping that they would be able to finish this task relatively easy without pissing her off, because he really needed this job. He didn't want to spend the rest of his days hold up in the Manor. He would do literally anything to avoid doing that.

Hermione was thinking along similar lines. She needed money from this completion, and was dreading having to work with Draco. Even if both of them were civil towards one another, this task was not going to be easy. And in all honesty she couldn't shake this feeling of dread.

Once they reached the door Draco stated "I've never been to this part of the ministry, it looks like completely deserted down here. Doesn't it?"

"It seems like we are clearing this out to make a new office. I've done similar works with other abandoned levels of the ministry." Hermione was only guessing, she had only done that once, and that was when she was still an apprentice. She rationalized that she was just trying to justify to herself what was going on. She glanced at Draco who looked like he was trying to relax.

I guess he wasn't too excited for this either, she thought.

Hermione moved to go open the door. She placed her hand on the handle and then paused. That feeling wasn't going away, not at all. It was probably growing. Draco wasn't fairing much better when she glanced back at him, sweat was starting to bead around his temples.

She slowly opened the door; it swung back into the room.

Hermione was about to let a sigh of relief but then felt something strange. A pulling sensation, and before she could say anything it pulled her to the ground. She gripped onto the doorframe, and she turned to yell for help but saw that Draco was in the same position as her.

Then her fingers began to slip and she lost consciousness.

]=o=[

As Draco woke up, he knew something was wrong.

He ached all over and was lying on a cold, hard surface. The events that happened previously were slowly starting to come back to him. He and Hermione Granger had been sucked into a room at the Ministry of Magic. One of the largest, oldest, and mysterious magical places in Britain.

Shit.

There was something Draco felt like he was forgetting. Then it suddenly came to him. Where's Granger?

He grasped around in the darkness for his wand and eventually found it in his pocket. Draco muttered a quick 'Lumos' and was finally able to get his bearings.

He looked around the room and found that it had no windows. This was no surprise since they were underground. The floor was made of a black marble, and the walls were painted a soft grey. This room had all the makings of an average office, with a standard depressing color scheme.

His eyes finally landed on Hermione, she was lying on the ground roughly 5 feet away from him. As he stood up he felt a wave of dizziness, but tried to ignore it the best he could and continued to wobble over to her. Draco knelt beside her and gently shook her shoulder, attempting to wake her up. Hermione groaned and rolled to her side and coughed.

This made Draco nervous and relieved at that the same time so he asked "Hey, Granger are you okay?"

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me." She said sitting up. Hermione glanced around the room. There was a large bed, a fireplace, a small kitchen, and two doors. Hermione then looked back at Draco who was looking at her, his expression was filled with worry.

"Seriously I'm fine. Have you tried opening the door?" She asked as she got up, but once she did she paused a second to gain her focus before walking to the door. Hermione hoped that the door she chose led to the hallway, but visibly there was no way to tell. Hermione opened the door, but instead of it being the hallway they so violently vacated. It was a bathroom.

It had a large ceramic bath, a separate shower and a large black marble counter with a sink carved into it. The cabinets were a made out of wood but were painted over white. The sink had a soap pump and there were even black towels hanging on racks next to the bath tub. Oddly enough for everything seemed to be sufficient for two people. The walls had white tiles, which seemed to stick to the theme of the other room, varying shades of black, white and grey.

Weird…

But there wasn't time for that now. So Hermione closed the bathroom door and tried to open the other door to its left. But it was locked, the door knob didn't even move.

They were locked in.

Hermione began to panic. She was locked in a room with no windows and to top that off she had the company of ex-Deatheater. While Draco Malfoy himself wasn't really the problem it was what he was capable of that worried her. She had no idea if Malfoy really changed or was this nice guy act she saw in the office was just that, an act. What was she going to do?

"Uh…Draco, I can't open the door. I think we are locked in." She admitted while trying to turn the knob for the door, hoping that the more times she tried it would actually work. Hermione knew it was in vain but she couldn't help but try, and she was completely sure that she was going through some denial right now.

Draco rushed over and then took over trying to open the door, and of course it didn't work.

They were truly and utterly trapped.

]=o=[


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 is here.**

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione sat on the floor staring at the door to the hallway. Realization of what both she and Draco had to deal with. They might die here.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit-ty shit.

What are they supposed to do now?

Hermione could feel tears building up in her eyes, not noticing that Draco was quietly watching her. He could tell she was crying by the subtle way her shoulders were shaking.

Draco just stood there quietly, frozen.

He had no idea what to do.

But seeing her cry made some memories he had been repressing since the war. During the time right after the war things were chaotic. A series of funerals and trials happened one day after another. If it wasn't for the testimony of Potter and Granger he wasn't sure he would have been free today. He had always been slightly curious about why Weasel didn't testify with them. Before that it always seemed that the 'Golden Trio' always did things together.

Now that he thought of it, was Granger crying for him?

Were they together?

Ugh, Draco did not want to think about that right now.

He decided that it was probably for the best to leave her alone.

Draco wandered over to what looked like a hotel kitchen and began looking through the cabinets and fridge. He kind of smirked at the thought that he actually knew what a fridge was. That was due to the probation class he had to take. For probationary ex-Deatheaters and purebloods with some criminal offences they need to take a Muggle Studies class. What made this class different from the one at Hogwarts was that it was updated and approved by a small committee of Muggleborns. To graduate from the class they had to spend the weekend at a Muggle hotel. They had to go out to dinner at a Muggle restaurant, do at least one Muggle activity, and strike up at least 3 conversations with Muggles without raising suspicion.

Draco had always been secretly curious about Muggle life, so when he was forced into this class he excelled at it, and passed with flying colors.

He occasionally goes into Muggle London and does some sight-seeing when he has some spare time, he finds there whole view on life fascinating. Draco also likes the technological improvements they made without using magic.

He opens the fridge to see it fully stocked with an array of meats, vegetables and fruits. Good, at least they have food.

Now he starts to check the cabinets, not really looking for anything but just curious. There were plates, bowls and cups. Draco then realized that there was a cupboard above the fridge. When he opens them he sees that they are filled with alcohol, but surprisingly they were all Muggle drinks. So of course he had no idea what they tasted like. So Draco grabbed one.

He wasn't doing anything today, and today had been total shit. So you know what, he deserved a drink right now. Even if it was a Muggle drink.

He looked at the bottle, it said 25 year old Scotch on it. That didn't sound that horrible, but he had bottles of firewhiskey at the manor that were at least 3 times as old.

Beggars can't be choosers, so he uncorked it and poured a glass and sat the table. He made sure he was facing the door and Hermione.

She hadn't moved.

He debated and then finally decided to let her stay there a little longer.

Draco took a sip; he was surprisingly pleased with how smooth it was. He continued to drink, and watch the woman he was now stuck with.

This was going to be very hard on both of them.

]=o=[

On the outside things were going on as usual.

At least that's what Hermione assumed.

No one would really even notice they were gone. And this wasn't because they had horrible friends and family, but because they were loners. Hermione wasn't going to meet up with anyone until the weekend. She was going to meet up with Harry and Ginny for lunch on Sunday. They were going to discuss the baby.

It was all rather exciting for the trio. Hermione could remember when Ginny unofficially labeled her the godmother of her future children. Ginny kept her word when she learned she was pregnant only months after they go married.

The meaning for lunch itself was to discuss baby shower plans.

It wasn't the original plan to have Harry join them but Ginny wanted him to come for support of sorts. When Hermione asked Harry about that, he just shrugged it off and said something about picking his battles.

Hermione's mind couldn't help but linger on how long it might take for someone to notice she's gone. She didn't have that many friends, and the ones she did have she didn't meet often. Working at the D.o.M. meant that people didn't really stay in the office that much. So in simple terms, both she and Draco were screwed.

It was time move.

Hermione had been sitting in front of the door for what seemed like hours now. She wiped her eyes and sat up. Draco was at the table with a glass of what she assumed was alcohol of some sort. That didn't sound so bad right now.

Sometimes it's okay to get totally shitfaced.

"What are you drinking?" She asked. Draco was at first staring into the distance, it took a couple seconds to his eyes to refocus. When she actually looked at him he was slumped back into the dining chair.

"Uh, some muggle drink." He said with a slight slur. Draco pushed the bottle towards her direction. Hermione picked up the bottle, a 25 year scotch, nice. He then gestured toward the kitchen and muttered "There are glasses in there."

"Thanks." She then went to the kitchen. Hermione started opening up cupboards and then on the last one there were glasses in them. In a matter of seconds she and Draco had glasses filled with scotch and were sipping it in silence.

After a while this began to become extremely boring.

"Okay I'm bored. Let's play a game." Hermione said.

Draco shrugged and told her "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Have you ever heard of Truth of Dare?" asked Hermione. She wasn't entirely sure if that game was entirely Muggle or not.

"Have I heard of…of course I've heard of it. What do you think we did in the Slytherin common room?" It was funny for Draco how unsure she sounded. That's like the number one children's talking game, both muggle and wizard. This was also a very popular game for Slytherins because of the nature of obtaining secrets and seeing how far a person can be pushed. Draco personally liked the game because he got to stay in the common room. Sure he had a big bravado in the hallways but sometimes it's better to stay at home with your friends and family.

Hermione smiled and asked "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your favorite color?" Hermione asked. She wanted to ask something simple and non-threatening. She didn't know what was off topic for him. This was a way to pass the time. Nothing scary about it.

"Seriously! Out of all the things you could have asked me you asked me that? Well if you must know its purple." Draco laughed. He had literally spit out his drink a little bit when she asked. It was kind of a relief to have such a simple question.

This kind of shocked Hermione, at least a little bit. She originally thought that it would be green. Because he was such a stereotypical Slytherin. Though I guess it does make sense. Purple is the color of royalty and Draco was most definitely a royal pain in the ass in school.

"That's unusual." Hermione finally said.

Draco smirked and told her "Really, well what's yours?"

Hermione giggled "That's not the right question."

"Oh, right we are playing that ridiculous game. Truth or Dare?" Draco asked before taking another sip of his scotch.

"Truth."

Surprise, surprise Draco asked "What's your favorite color?"

Hermione had to honestly think about it for a while. She loved the color of the ocean. That perfect balance between blue and green. It reminded her of summer in the South of France with her parents. They loved the French beaches and planned to go their nearly every summer she was home from Hogwarts. "Teal."

This was mildly shocking for Draco, but then again it was just a color. Why did people have to identify with their house colors all the time? They were no longer in Hogwarts, they were allowed to grow up. "Really? Interesting. My turn."

This game continued on and on. They went back and forth for hours. Draco had never felt so free. They never touched the subject about the war, deatheaters, or his father. What they did cover was favorites, good memories, and knowledge. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard. Hermione felt the same way. Over the course of finishing the bottle they learned loads of things about one another. Such as, Draco is terrified of chickens and Hermione broke her arm twice when she was trying to learn to ride a bike (which was extremely hard to try and explain to Draco, who had no idea what a bike was). Hermione loved seeing how confused Draco got when she described muggle things to him. At first he tried to play it off as if he knew what was going on. He had boasted about how he had taken a Muggle studies class. So when she started questioning him he just stared blankly back at her.

Once the conversation transitioned from 'Truth or Dare' to muggle things they moved over to the couch.

Hermione then realized once they had physically sat down on the couch that there was a flat-screen above the fireplace. The fireplace always bothered her, because it shouldn't exist. But that doesn't really matter, they had a tv.

"Ooh Draco look a tv." Hermione said enthusiastically, totally forgetting about their previous conversation.

"A what?" Draco looked utterly confused. He glanced around the direction she was looking at and all he saw was a black rectangular box.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. This was basic muggle studies, if he payed attention. "That thing right there is a television. We can watch muggle films and shows on it."

Thinking of watching things, are there any videos to watch?

The bottom level of the bookshelves was dedicated to video tapes. She squealed as she ran up to go look at the titles. They ranged from Disney, action, romance, sci-fi, fantasy, and comedies. "Which one do you want to watch?" Hermione asked while crouching over films.

"Uh…whatever you want. I have no idea how to pick a …what do you call it?...a video?" Draco said with a slight slur. Hermione guessed the scotch was still affecting Draco. She decided that something calming should fare better on a drunk mind than something as mind boggling as star wars. Hermione eventually chose 'The Princess Bride'. It was her favorite movie.

"I picked something. It's called 'The Princess Bride' and is one of my favorite movies." She said as she put the video into the player.

Hermione then sat down on the right side of the couch and Draco remained on the left. There was a blanked thrown across the middle of it and Hermione used it to cover her legs. She also grabbed one of the many pillows held it to her chest.

Draco scooted up next to her and asked "I literally know nothing about this, so you mind explaining it? "

"Sure, it would be an honor." She didn't know if it was the alcohol or something else but she leaned her head against his shoulder as the story began.

Throughout the movie he asked questions about all sorts of things. The first was about the video itself. When it was created, was it always this type of quality, and the mechanics of it. Hermione knew about a couple of things, but she did the best she could. The next was about the film itself. More about the story line and the characters. Hermione's favorite was Inigo Montoya and by the end of the movie he was Draco's favorite too.

But Hermione wouldn't find that out till later. Not because he didn't tell her immediately but because she fell asleep.

This shouldn't have been a surprise for Draco. It had been a very long day. They drank an entire bottle of scotch. He just looked at her on his shoulder. Draco couldn't remember when she did that but for some odd reason he liked the feeling.

Not wanting to move and wake her up he made the decision to stay where he was and get some sleep as well.

If he was sober he probably wouldn't have done this but when will a situation (cuddling on the couch, not being trapped in a room) happen again. Once she wakes up all of this will go away. This will probably the first and last time he will ever hold Hermione Granger.

So you know what he was going to enjoy it.

Draco wrapped his arm around her and she moved from his shoulder to his chest thankfully without waking up. Draco smiled one last time before letting sleep take him.

But there was one thing Draco didn't know.

This wouldn't be the last time.

 **]=o=[**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry to say that I'm ending this story. School is getting more hectic and I don't know what to write any more. Sorry.

Chapter 3

Here's how I roughly imagined this story finishing out.

-Draco and Hermione get closer and closer

-They sleep together the 'night' before they are rescued as if the room released them.

-They separate after.

-Then, of course, a month or so later Hermione realizes she's preganant.

-They reunite

-They live happily ever after

Sorry

The End...


End file.
